April
April is the protagonist in the 2009 film Tyler Perry's I Can Do Bad All By Myself, ''she was a self-centered alcholic singer who worked at a nightclub, She is the wife of the second protagonist of the film Sandino. She is played by Taraji P. Henson. Overall We first see April performing Aretha Franklin's 1971 hit ''Rock Steady on stage at the nightclub where she works, she's in a relationship with a married man named Randy and she doesn't have any concern about his wife even if she tells him on the phone that they're expecting another child. She only tolerates him because he "pays the bills". One afternoon April is visited by her niece Jennifer and 2 nephews Manny and Brian and Madea, Madea tells what Jennifer and boys had done to her home and Joe's VCR, April informs her that they don't live with her, they live with her mother in which they tell April they were unable to find her. Madea is demanding April to pay for the window and the VCR the children broke in her home but April suggested they do work around her house to pay it off and that they can stay with her until they can find their grandmother (April's mother), She has no maternal insticts and is upset that the children are there because she knows that Randy even if he's a father himself? don't like kids. She dosen't comfort the children over the disappearence of their grandmother and begins to argue with Jennifer and after the arguement? Jennifer decides to leave and leave the boys behind, Things get even worse between the 2 when she and Paster Brian arrives on her doorstep telling her that Jennifer was shoplifting at a store not far from the church, April was outraged over the news. Later in the film the pastor ask if she can help out a handy man named Sandino seeing how the house she inheirted from her father has never been fixed and she agrees to take him in, one day Pastor Brian and his wife Wilma pays her a visit and they have bad news, they tell her that her mother died on a bus on the way to work of a brain aneurysm and April is devatasted! The couple presents her with an arn with her mother's ashes in it and Sandino agrees with the pastor to look after her. After their visit was over? April reveals to Sandino that the relationship she had with her mother was dysfunctional and that after an agrument they once had? they never spoken to each her other again plus because her mother put other people's needs over her own? April never trusted people and that her sister pimped Jennifer out for drugs when she was 9 years old and her mother had to rescue her and her brothers over and over again! Sandino was gives her his condolences while Randy doesn't, in bed he PUSHES her off her which made her realize that her relationship with Randy was never going to work out, She and Sandino on a paddleboat ride at a local park, Sandino reveals that he has feelings for her, the confession makes her uncomfortable and she ends the outing. April is awaken by the noise and goes downstairs to see Randy and Sandino fighting, she screams for him to get off of Randy. Sandino tells April that Randy tried to sexually assault Jennifer and Randy denies it and says that Jennifer tried to PAY him for sex but Jennifer denies his allegations, after the fight, April ask Randy to take a bath, he agrees and she walks in the bathroom full of rage over what happened to Jennifer, she keeps asking Randy what happened between him and Jennifer and he keeps denying that he ever tried to sexually assault her, April leaves the bathroom only to return with a radio. April once again tried to get Randy to admit that he tried to molest Jennifer but still he keeps denying it, April puts the radio over the edge of the tub and tells Randy that was the same lie her mother's boyfriend told her when he molested her which explains why she and her mother was never close and her drinking problem, her low self-esteem, her mother believed her boyfriend over her it was a shameful family secret April kept for years and she felt that her mother rescued her grandchildren but FAILED her as a child. Randy is terrified over the radio being on the edge of the tub and begs April to take it away from it but April REFUSE and drops the radio in the tub electrocuting him but he quickly leaps out of the tub to save his life, Sandino gives him 3 minutes to get out of the house and he agrees to leave never seeing April again, April returns to the Indigo Club, drinking heavily due to guilt that she didn't see the signs that Randy could be a child molester! She knew he hated kids but she didn't think he was attracted to them! She also tells her friend Tanya that her mom should've recognize the signs of her lover looking at her too much but she didn't, then her guilt turns into anger and suspicion of Sandino looking after Jennifer and the boys, once Sandino came in the club to talk to her? she accuses him of being a child molester and he denies ever touching Jennifer inappropriately, he tells she's ruining her life and is running people out of her life plus he tells her he's been alone ever since he was a child in Mexico. And because of his parents death? he was forced into a drug trade when he was a child! April dosen't believe him and he leaves the club angrily and April goes with him and she calls him a child molester as he walks off. Jennifer talks to her and says that Sandino always protected her against Randy's advances towards her and his cruelty towards her brothers and that April was too distrusting of anyone who was too nice to her especially men. Through her opened window? she can hear the church choir singing her mother's favorite song and she begins singing the song as well but Sandino unexpectly visits, he shares her feelings for her and his hatred towards her smoking and drinking problems, she tells him that she's no good in relationships and she dosen't know how to love or be loved and he says to her he'll show her, he gives her a passionate kiss, the 2 get married and has a block party reception in the conclusion of the film! Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Anti Hero Category:Victims Category:Spouses Category:Female Category:Movie Heroes Category:In Love Category:Self Hating Category:Genius Category:Damsels Category:Redeemed Villains